WERBUNG!
by Fullmoons-Rose
Summary: Hier sind 11 Stories, die ich gelesen habe. Hier sind sie beschrieben und haben eine ausführlicheres Summary als sonst. Für alle verzweifelten Leser!
1. autors note

Also Leute, hier bin ich wieder,

ich hab mir mal was aus gedacht, für verzweifelte Leser/innen, die nicht mehr wissen was sie lesen sollen, hab ich das hier erstellt.

Das hier ist WERBUNG! (wortwörtlich)

Ich hab mir Storys, die ich gut finde, heraus gesucht und auf gelistet, hier erfahrt ihr alles über die Storys, und wie ich sie finde, ich müsst dann selber entscheiden ob ihr sie euch durch lesen wollt.

Wenn ihr selbst eine Geschichte geschrieben habt und wollt das sie hier auf gelistet wird oder ihr eine gelesen habt die euch gut gefehlt, gebt mir durch ein Review bescheid. Ich les sie mir, hoffentlich, wenn ich Zeit hab, durch und dann wird sie hier vorgestellt.

Auch so würde ich mich über Anmerkungen und Vorschläge zu diesem Unternehmen´ sehr freuen.

Danke im vor raus und ein dickes ENJOY von mir.

Eure Fullmoons-Rose!


	2. Virginias Rache

_**Virginias Rache:**_

Complete!

Drama/General

Autor: Neca (178935)

Fiction Rated: T

Veröffentlich am 10.11.2002

Reviews:248

Chapter:37

Words: 62.084

Fortsetzung: Virginias Wut

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

Achtung: Aus geschriebener Sex!

Story:

Es ist Sommer 1996 und Mr. Weasly wurde Befördert, so das sich die Familie, ohne Bill und Charly, einen Urlaub leisten kann. Begleitet wird diese von Harry Potter und Hermine Granger, die mit Ron zusammen jetzt das letzte Jahr besuchen. Alle sind froh und glücklich und finden diesen Sommerurlaub super, alle bis auf Ginny. Ginny kann es nicht mehr hören. Sie ist Gin, Ginny, die kleine, die naive, die die so blöd war den bösen Lord Voldemord fast aus dem Tagebuch entkommen zu lassen. Ginny will nicht mehr Ginny sein und entscheidet sich von nun an nur noch Virginia zu sein und zu ihrem einzigen Freund zu gehen den sie hat. Ihren Freund, der von dem acht so tollem Harry Potter, dem Buch auf zwei Beinen Hermine Granger und ihrem blöden Bruder Ronald Weasly weg genommen wurde. Zu Tom Riddel alias Lord Voldemord. Virginia entschließt sich eine Todesserin zu werden, um sich an ihrer Familie, Hermine und vor allem an Harry zu rächen. Für ihr Leben, Leiden und das sie ihr ihren einzig richtigen Freund weg genommen hatten. An einem Tag, an dem sie ihrer Familie entkommen konnte, streunt sie ein bisschen herum und landet in einem Viertel wo nicht alles mit rechten Dingen zu geht. Dort geht Draco gerade seinen Geschäften nach, als er die kleine Virginia sieht und sie zu Lord Voldemort bringt. Der meint das Virginia sich zu erst ein mal beweißen muss und gibt ihr einen Auftrag den sie in Hogwarts erledigen muss, so lange muss sie noch bei ihrer Familie sein. Auch stellt ihr Lord Voldemort einen Helfer zu und dieser ist kein geringerer als Draco höchst persönlich, der bei dem Lord höchstes Vertrauen genießt und in dessen Reihen von vielen Respekt gezollt bekommt. Virginia will den Auftrag zur Zufriedenheit ihres Freundes´ ausführen, möchte aber auch noch ihre Familie, Hermine und Harry um bringen, außerdem verliebt sie sich dann auch noch in ihren Mentor und das Chaos beginnt.

Meine Meinung:

Diese Geschichte ist super gut geschrieben, spannend und hier und da mit Spaß angereichert. Mir hat sie furchtbar gut gefallen und hoffe das sie euch auch gut gefällt (die Anzahl der Reviews spricht für sich).

Eine Anmerkung noch, Draco ist in dieser Geschichte nicht gut oder nett. Er war es nicht, er ist es nicht und wird es auch nicht sein ( Ich glaub dadurch wird es auch so spannend)


	3. Virginias Wut

_**Virginias Wut:**_

Noch nicht Komplett

Drama/Romance

Autor: Neca (178935)

Fiction Rated: T

Veröffentlicht am 1.06.2005

Reviews: 69

Chapter: 8

Words: 15.192

Fortsetztung von: Virginias Rache

Achtung: Sex (nicht ausgeschrieben)

Story:

Virginia ist mit Draco nach dem chaotischem Ende von Virginias Rache untergetaucht. Sie ist nun eine gut ausgebildete Auftragskillerin und erledigt mit Draco im Ausland Aufträge aller Art. Hermine hat die Erlebnisse immer noch nicht verarbeitet und geht zu Psychiater um sich helfen zu lassen. Harry ist, nach dem er Lord Voldemort, endlich, besiegt hat, Reporter geworden. Nachdem Lord Voldemort endlich tot ist kommen Draco und Virginia zurück um Virginias Familie, Hermine und Harry um zu bringen. Harry hat nicht vergessen das Virginia nicht tot ist, aber der Rest der Familie hält sie für tot. Auch als er ihnen versucht klar zu machen das sich nicht tot ist, will es, z.B. Molly, niemand glauben. Auch Draco macht eine Erkenntnis. Virginia, auch wenn sie seine Freiheit ist, ist als Geliebte einfach zu gefährlich.

Meine Meinung: Genauso genial wie der Vorgänger. Man musst Virginias Rache gelesen haben um Virginias Wut zu verstehen, lohnt sich aber alle mal.


	4. Liel

_**Liel:**_

Noch nicht Komplet

Romance/Action/Adventure

Autor: Liel (607892)

Fiction Rated: T

Veröffentlicht am 14. 6.2005

Reviews:246

Chapter: 45

Words: 71.104

Keine Fortsetztung bis jetzt

Pairing: Liel/ Draco

Story:

Liel ist nicht nur die elternlose Nichte von Arthur Weasly und die Cousine von Viktor Krum, nein, sie wohnt, nachdem ihre Eltern von Lord Voldemort getötet wurden, bei ihrem Onkel Vladimir Senmoijonow, der ein überzeugter Todesser ist. In Durmstrang hat sie keine Freunde und auch Russland kann sie nicht leiden. Die einzigen die sie nicht ärgern und verfluchen sind die Hauselfen der Familie Senomijonow, die eigentlich genauso wie Liel behandelt werden. Erst als Lucius Malfoy beschließt seinen Sohn zu verheiraten kommt das eine zum anderen. Anstatt Irina, die Tochter Vladimirs, wie eigentich gedacht mit nach England zu nehmen, wird Liel mit genommen und mit Draco verlobt. Der ist genauso überrascht wie sie und zusammen beschließen sie das aus dieser Hochtzeit nichts wird. Das wäre auch nicht das Problem, wenn nicht Draco und Liel langsam, aber sicher, Gefühle für einander pflegen würden. Als dann Liel in Hogwarts nach Griffondor, zu ihren Cousinen, die Weaslys und Harry, beginnt alles ein bisschen bremzlich zu werden. Besonders, da diese noch nicht wissen das sie mit Draco verlobt ist.

Meine Meinung: Lustige Geschichte und gut geschrieben, es macht riesen Spaß sie zu lesen. In den Chaptern in denen sich Liel und Draco immer wieder Streiten ist sie am besten.


	5. Sex and the City

_**Sex and the City:**_

Noch nicht Komplete

Humor

Autor: Elisabeth-Courtney (573265)

Fiction Rated: T

Veröffentlicht am 29.12.1004

Reviews: 139

Chapters: 18

Words: 47.366

Achtung: Sex (nicht ausgeschrieben)

Story:

Ach, wenn tote doch nur reden könnten. In dieser Geschichte können sie es. Sex and the City wird hier abwechselnd von der toten Lily Potter und dem toten James Potter erzählt. Sie spielt einige Zeit nach dem Schulabschluss der beiden von Hogwarts, wo sie einige Zeit zusammen waren. Alles beginnt als Lily 24 Jahre alt ist und einen guten Job hat, sie ist Kaffe süchtig (.) und Schuh fanatisch. Sie hat auch kurz nach ihrem Hogwartsabschluss die bis dahin Obdachlose Robin auf genommen, die jetzt 16 ist und von den Zauberen weiß (sie ist ein Muggel). Die Probleme gehen los als Lily eines Tages, auf dem Weg zu ihrer Arbeit einen kleinen Unfall hat ( Sie wird angerempelt und stürzt). Darauf hin ist sie drei Tage ohnmächtig, weil sie diese drei Tage über nicht bei der Arbeit erschienen ist, wird sie gefeuert. Kurz danach bekommt sie ein Angebot für einen neuen Job. Das ganze hat nur einen Haken, die Arbeitgeber, die Potters, da sie, wenn sie den Job annehmen würde, bei ihnen wohnen würde.

Schlussendlich entscheidet Lily, auf großes drängen von Robin, die Arbeit anzunehmen. Das Chaos beginnt.

Meine Meinung: Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper lustig. Wer Sex in the City im Fernsehen schon mag, wird das hier lieben. Und wer Sex and the City im Fernsehen nicht mag wird es auch gut finden.


	6. Im Namen des Mondes

Im Namen des Mondes 

Complete/One Shot

Humor/ Supernatural

Autor: Neca (178935)

Fiction Rated: K

Veröffentlicht am 21.8.2002

Reviews:12

Chapter:1

Words: 1014

Fortsetztung: Die Macht sei mit euch

Kein Pairing

Achtung: Vorsicht vor Lachkrämpfen!

Story:

Es ist mal wieder so weit. Wie jedes Jahr stehen sich Harry und Voldi gegenüber um gegen einander zu kämpfen. Doch dieses Mal werden sie gestört von Gestalten in Matrosenbodies, zu langen Beinen, Gürtelröcken, Schleifchen und viel zu großen Augen. Es ist das Sailor-Team. Diese mischen sich in den Kampf ein um zu helfen. Sie verstehen alles falsch und stellen sich blöder an als die Polizei erlaubt und nach einiger Zeit kommt dann auch noch Harold ().

Meine Meinung: Ich hab mich tot gelacht und bei meinen Freundinnen war es nicht anders. Man musst nicht Sailormoon-Fan sein um diese Fan Fiction zu verstehen!


	7. Möge die Macht mit euch sein

_**Möge die Macht mit euch sein**_

Complete/ One Shot

Parody/ Humor

Autor: Neca (178935)

Fiction Rated: K

Veröffentlicht am 25.12.2002

Reviews: 13

Chapter:1

Words: 1.129

Fortsetztung von: Im Namen des Mondes

Kein Pairing

Auchtung: Auch hier können Lachkrämpfe kommen!

Story:

Nach Im Namen des Mondes´ ist auch dieses One Shot super lustig. Wieder mal wollen Harry und Voldi gegen einander kämpfen, und wieder ein mal werden sie von anderen Mächten gestört. Dieses mal sind es die Jedis, die Harry und Voldi vom kämpfen ab halten.

Meine Meinung: Ist genau so gut wie Im Namen des Mondes´. Zu dieser Serie von One Shots fehlt nur noch das die Pokemon bei Harry und Voldemort auftauchen.


	8. Abandon

_**Abandon:**_

Nicht Komplette

Art: Humor/romanze

Autor: Keks

Fiction Rated: M

Veröffentlicht am 17.12.04

Reviews: 190

Chapter: 38

Words: 128.550

Pairing: Tom Riddle alias Voldemort / Harry Potter

Achtung: Slash

Im Original von Batsutoursai

Story:

Harry muss seine 17ten Sommerferien immer noch bei seinen einzigen Verwandten die er noch hat verbringen, die davon nicht so ganz begeistert sind. Kurzer Hand gelingt es seiner Tante ihn während eines Einkaufsbummels in Muggellondon allein zu lassen. Harry ist das nur ganz recht und mietet sich in einem Hotel ein. Doch damit er in die Winkelgasse gehen kann, ohne erkannt zu werden, braucht er eine Verkleidung. Mit dem Zaubermantel seines Vaters geht er los in die Nockturngasse um sich eine Verkleidung zu beschaffen. Dort rast er in niemand geringeren als Lord Voldemort rein. Nachdem sich beide vom anfänglichem Schock der beide beginnen sie sich recht gut zu Unterhalten, und beschließen dies am nächsten Tag noch mal zu machen. Und am Tag danach, und an dem Tag danach und langsam entwickelt sich eine gute Freundschaft der beiden. Oder mehr?

Eigene Meinung: Obwohl ich eigentlich keine Slash-Storys lese musst ich sagen das mich diese Geschichte begeistert hat. Zwar sind die anfänglichen Dialoge zwischen Tom und Harry immer etwas lang, doch wenn man sie sich gut durch liest kann man verschiedene Situationen im Buch durch ganz andere Blickwinkel sehen. Und später wird es immer lustiger. Nur empfehlen.


	9. Das Gezeitenportal

_**Das Gezeitenportal:**_

Complette

Art: Action/Adventur/Romance

Autor: TalynSlytherin

Fiction Rated: M

Veröffentlich am 28.09.03

Reviews:195

Chapter:31

Words: 53.050

Keine Fortsetztung

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

Achtung: eine nicht jungendfreie Szene

Story:

Durch einen Unfall, der eigentlich von Voldmort für Harry bestimmt war, landen Draco und Ginny, durch das Gezeitenportal, in einer völlig anderen Gegend und Zeit. Sie sprechen und denken auch nicht mehr in ihrer eingenen Muttersprache und wissen nicht wie sie zurück kommen können. Sie sitzen zusammen auf einer Insel in mitten im Pazifik fest und wissen nicht was sie tun sollen oder wie sie nach Hause kommen. Sie begegnen unglaublichen Gestalten und Menschen und Persönlichkeiten aus dem Geschichtsbuch, von denen sie erfahren das sie nur gemeinsam nach Hause kommen. Und natürlich gibt es die amüsanten Streite zwischen Griffendor und Slytherin.

Eigene Meinung: Super, echt genial. Ich musste mich regelrecht losreisen um nicht in einen lese Marathon zu verfallen. Es ist eine lustige Geschichte, voller Sturheit und amüsanten Szenen. Kann ich nur empfehelen.


	10. Was ein Kind verändern kann

_**Abandon:**_

Nicht Komplette

Art: Humor/romanze

Autor: Keks

Fiction Rated: M

Veröffentlicht am 17.12.04

Reviews: 190

Chapter: 38

Words: 128.550

Pairing: Tom Riddle alias Voldemort / Harry Potter

Achtung: Slash

Im Original von Batsutoursai

Story:

Harry muss seine 17ten Sommerferien immer noch bei seinen einzigen Verwandten die er noch hat verbringen, die davon nicht so ganz begeistert sind. Kurzer Hand gelingt es seiner Tante ihn während eines Einkaufsbummels in Muggellondon allein zu lassen. Harry ist das nur ganz recht und mietet sich in einem Hotel ein. Doch damit er in die Winkelgasse gehen kann, ohne erkannt zu werden, braucht er eine Verkleidung. Mit dem Zaubermantel seines Vaters geht er los in die Nockturngasse um sich eine Verkleidung zu beschaffen. Dort rast er in niemand geringeren als Lord Voldemort rein. Nachdem sich beide vom anfänglichem Schock der beide beginnen sie sich recht gut zu Unterhalten, und beschließen dies am nächsten Tag noch mal zu machen. Und am Tag danach, und an dem Tag danach und langsam entwickelt sich eine gute Freundschaft der beiden. Oder mehr?

Eigene Meinung: Obwohl ich eigentlich keine Slash-Storys lese musst ich sagen das mich diese Geschichte begeistert hat. Zwar sind die anfänglichen Dialoge zwischen Tom und Harry immer etwas lang, doch wenn man sie sich gut durch liest kann man verschiedene Situationen im Buch durch ganz andere Blickwinkel sehen. Und später wird es immer lustiger. Nur empfehlen.


	11. Sünde der Väter

_**Sünde der Väter:**_

Complete

General

Autor: Pureblood-Slytherins

Fiction Rated: K

Veröffentlicht am 15. 4.2004

Reviews:259

Chapter: 45

Words: 89.500

Fortsetztung : Ein One-Shot, Ja, Miss Snape

Pairing: Hermione / Draco und Narzissa/Snape

Story:

Lucius ist in Askaban und Narzissa allein, doch sie findet Trost bei einem uns bekannten Zaubertrank Lehrer, noch weiß sie nicht das Lucius entkommen kann. Das schafft er mit der Hilfe eines Bruder, der der schlimmste Albtraum aller Reinblüter ist. Er ist ein Reinblüter, ein Squib und schwul. Dieser hilft ihm, zum Austausch will er aber wieder den Namen Malfoy tragen dürfen. Als ob das nicht genug ist wird er auch noch Lehrer in Hogwarts. Zur gleichen Zeit müssen sich Draco und Hermione mit einander herum schlagen, und dann steht da noch ein gemeinsamer Ausflug nach Deutschland an, wo die beiden sich zusammen Raufen müssen.

Meine Meinung: Sehr lustig, besonders der Bruder von Lucius bringt alle zum lachen und Snape zum schwitzten. Last euch überraschen und lest es.


End file.
